


omgwtfzelda

by violet_quill



Category: Legend of Zelda, Lost
Genre: Community: ithurtsmybrain, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, it makes as much sense as anything else on that show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	omgwtfzelda

  
  
"There's something really weird out there in the jungle."

Sawyer flicked his head toward the kid. "Not another fucking polar bear, I hope."

The kid's father seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Would you please watch your language around my son? Jesus Christ."

Sawyer shrugged.

"It wasn't a polar bear," the kid called as his dad dragged him away. "It was a _girl_."

A girl.

Not five minutes later, Sawyer was in the jungle, swearing under his breath as he cut through the brush with a knife that had definitely seen better days. "Fucking jungle," he muttered. "Fucking boars. Fucking polar bears. If there's actually a girl in here, it'll be the only good thing to come out of this god forsaken - "

And there she was.

Pristine white dress in the middle of dirt and mud and trees. Long, blonde hair. A _crown_? Yes, a crown. A crown perched just atop... _pointed ears_?

Sawyer had been a kid once. He'd played videogames.

"Oh my god what the fuck ZELDA?!" he said.

"Have you seen my polar bear?" she asked politely.


End file.
